Acampamento de sobrevivência do Azaiwa-sensei
by Deusaneko
Summary: Era apenas para ser um acampamento de treino normal, não é? Então me diga porque diacho, era que Aizawa dividiu eles em grupos, os separaram e mandaram lá para a baixa da égua? E porque é que justo ele teve que ficar com aquele projeto de Arlequina mal feito ? Yaoi boy x boy


A U.A. estava normal, todos os alunos estavam na porta entrada da escola, esperando o ônibus chegar, para levá-los para um lugar desconhecido e sem nexo, mas também eles nem queriam saber, pois tinham a breve sensação que aquela viagem iria dar merda. Mas como eles são seres extremamentes educados berraram até ficarem roucos, mas mesmo assim nada adiantou e eles estavam sendo obrigados a ir a um acampamento, porque seus pais queriam paz de seus filhotes e eles estavam indo para esse acampamento, até porque pais são pais.

Quem deles e que gosta de ficar em um lugar com mosquitos, e onde os animais cagavam em tudo quantê quanto, mas como eles querem ser heróis, estavam subindo no ônibus para ir para lá, pois como Aizawa dizia que aquilo também era um exercício de sobrevivência.

Até porque se eles quisessem poderiam ter corrido e pulado o muro —coisa que nenhum deles daria conta, já que o muro da U.A. e do tamanho da puta que pariu, e mesmo que eles usassem suas individualidades, Aizawa pegaria eles primeiro, seria engraçado, seria não, foi.

Flashback

A classe 1-A estava preparada para correr mais que jumento com dor de dente, mas tinha que ser no momento certo, mas parecia que mais o tempo passava mais o olhar do professor aumentava sobre sua turma, eles podiam sentir que a qualquer momento os olhos do moreno se tornariam pratos ou sairia da cabeça, a última alternativa até e boa, assim eles poderiam dar no pé o mais rápido possível.

E foi exatamente quando o herói virou as costas, que eles saíram correndo, Aizawa se perguntava se estava em uma escola ou em uma cavalgada, porque esses bostas que ele chamava de alunos eram discretos como uma pessoa medrosa correndo pela casa de noite com medo do capeta.

E ele foi atrás, jogando a faixa que estava em seu pescoço para pegar pestinhas por pestinhas para depois os sair arrastando como se eles fossem sacos de batatas.

Outros amaldiçoavam meio mundo por aquele muro ser tão longe e alto, mas como eles são pessoas determinadas rezavam para Aizawa tropeçar, cair, e morrer, enquanto eles corriam para fora dali, mas por outro lado o professor gritava mais que auto-falante, mas o lado bom é que mais alunos ele pegava mais ficavam mais lento e eles tinham mais chances, e agora ali, era cada um por si.

Mas como a vida sempre está do lado dos adultos, apareceu All Might do nada, assustando todo mundo, mas suas pernas estavam no automático e continuaram a correr quase desmaiando de medo, mas como o herói número 1 era meio lerdo não entendeu nada, e deixou os alunos — que sobraram —passarem. Eh, talvez a vida queira sacanear os adultos também.

Eraser Head naquele momento, jogou alguém em cima do herói, que foi parar lá na casa do caralho, para parar de ser tapado, porém do nada o chão começou a queimar e os envolvidos ali começaram a sambar, e foi ali que eles viram Endeavor.

Eh, o destino não gostava deles.

Flashback off

O ônibus estava ligado, pronto para sair e ir para esse tal acampamento, mas eles tinham certeza que os 2 professores e o herói número 2 estavam mais atentos que câmera de segurança, não daria para eles fugirem agora.

Quando o ônibus começou a se mover, a cara de bunda de todos aumentou • • • porque porhas e que Endeavor estava ali ? Ok, eles eram meio lerdos quando estavam assim, mas isso nem era uma situação de extrema emergência para eles gastarem seus neurônios para pensar sobre isso, a verdadeira preocupação era a cara do professor que tava dando medo até no motorista, coitado, se ele que não tinha nada a ver com aquilo tava assim, imagine os alunos. Talvez tentar fugir foi uma das merdas.

Como Eraser Head estava de bom humor fez duplas de alunos e os largaram no meio do mato, como um ótimo professor ele não tinha deixado nada pra eles, tirando o fato deles estarem com uns uniformes da força exercita, e para piorar a situação o moreno deixou cada dupla em um canto e outras em outro, afirmando:"Se quiserem que esse exercício termine, terão que se reunir para sair daqui". Realmente eles não deveria ter tentado fugir


End file.
